


Erestor; the Whip Master

by Mawgy



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, Keiliss, The Pink Flamingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 04:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9474851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mawgy/pseuds/Mawgy
Summary: Erestor wields a whip and looks dead-sexy as he does so.Kind of Fanart? The image is created using a doll styled to look like Erestor.Inspired by a scene from Chapter 5 in author Keiliss' work: The Pink Flamingo.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keiliss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keiliss/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Pink Flamingo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6011812) by [keiliss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keiliss/pseuds/keiliss). 



This image has been inspired by the appearance of Erestor, the owner of a house of ill-repute, in Chapter 5 of Keiliss' work: The Pink Flamingo.

" _There was a slashing hiss and something struck the floor hard enough to make it shake..._

_Erestor stood behind them, legs planted apart, armed with a ... wicked-looking whip. ... His clothing was minimal: black knee high boots, a gold chain around his hips, silver nipple rings and an intricately worked gold collar. There were bracelets on his wrists, smoke-dark liner around his eyes, and his hair hung loose. Ribbons of purple silk hung from the chain at his hips, barely covering his personal parts._ "

I highly recommend everyone to read this story if you like intrigue, romance, mystery and Erestor/Glorfindel relationships.  
  
  


  
  
  


(I couldn't choose which 'skirt' I preferred, so here are two interpretations.)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/39238222@N03/36192347862/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/39238222@N03/36224257341/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
